bibi_und_tinafandomcom-20200214-history
Das Zirkuspony (Fernsehn)
Das Zirkuspony ist die siebte und damit letzte Episode der zweiten Staffel der Bibi und Tina Zeichentrickserie. Damit ist dies die insgesamt dreizehnte Folge der Serie. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung war am 18. April 2007 im KiKa.Bibi und Tina bei fernsehserien.de Zusammen mit Die geheimnisvolle Statue ist die Folge am 10. Oktober 2008 als Kauf-DVD erschienen.amazon.de Die Episode basiert auf der vierten Hörspielfolge, Das Zirkuspony. Offizielle Folgenbeschreibung Das Zirkuspony Snoopy ist krank und kann deshalb nicht mehr im Zirkus auftreten. Bibi springt mit einem Hex-Auftritt in der Manege ein und bekommt dafür das Pony geschenkt. Auf dem Martinshof wird Snoopy schnell gesund und sofort von allen Ferienkindern und dem Fohlen Felix ins Herz geschlossen. Aber dem Zirkus fehlt ohne Snoopy eine Sensationsnummer und Zirkusdirektor Rondelli will das Pony wiederhaben. Ob es Bibi, Tina und Alex gelingt, Snoopy zu behalten? Zusammenfassung thumb|left|200px|Eva auf SoltanBei einem Wettreiten entdecken Bibi, Tina und Alex, dass ein Zirkus in Falkenstein gastiert. Sie reiten näher um sich den Zirkus anzusehen. Dort beobachten sie ein Mädchen dabei, Eva, die Tochter des Direktors, wie sie einige Figuren auf ihrem Pferd, Soltan, einübt. Der Zirkusdirektor sieht dies nicht gern und schimpft mit ihr. Er findet, dass seine Tochter noch zu jung dafür sei. Bibi, Tina und Alex fragt er nach dem Weg zum Mühlenhofbauer, da er diesem ein lahmendes Pony verkaufen möchte. Das Pony, Snoopy, war mit seinen Sprüngen die Attraktion des Zirkus, doch mit verletztem Fuß kann es nicht mehr auftreten. Die Freunde finden, dass es dem Pony auf dem Martinshof besser gehen würde. Da sie aber kein Geld haben tauschen sie das Pony. Ein Auftritt Bibis in der Abendvorstellung gegen das Pony. Nach einer Kostprobe von Bibis Können ist der Zirkusdirektor einverstanden und Snoopy begleitet Bibi, Tina und Alex zurück zum Martinshof. Unterwegs hext Bibi noch eine Nachricht an Doktor Eichhorn, damit dieser schnell kommt um sich Snoopys Bein anzusehen. thumb|200px|Snoopy geht es besserAuf dem Hof sind vier Ferienkinder unterdessen begeistert von Fohlen Felix. Frau Martin hat ihre liebe Not dem Fohlen etwas Ruhe zu verschaffen. Als Snoopy eintrifft sind die Kinder genauso verzückt von dem Pony, was etwas weniger Trubel um Felix verspricht. Bald trifft auch der Tierarzt ein und sieht nach Snoopys Bein. Eine gründliche Untersuchung zeigt, dass weder äußerlich eine Verletzung noch ein Bruch festzustellen ist. Stattdessen war ein Nagel krumm in den Huf getreten, was dem Pony beim Auftreten Schmerzen bereitet hat. Dem Pony wird noch etwas Ruhe und Schonung verschrieben, da der Huf noch nicht voll belastbar ist. Schnell freunden sich Snoopy und Felix an. Draußen übt Bibi ihre Nummer für den Abend ein. Für diese braucht sie auch ihren Hexenbesen Kartoffelbrei und die Stute Sabrina. Später machen die Freunde noch einen Ausritt, bei dem sie Eva Rondelli treffen. Die Direktorentochter hatte sich davon geschlichen um heimlich außerhalb der Beobachtung ihres Vaters ihre Kunststücke einüben zu können. Bibi, Tina und Alex erzählen Eva auch, dass es Snoopy wieder gut geht. Bibis abendliche Vorstellung wird natürlich ein voller Erfolg. Als der Direktor sie bittet auch am nächsten Abend ihre Nummer zu präsentieren lehnt Bibi ab. Der Handel war ein krankes Pony gegen eine Vorstellung Bibis. thumb|left|200px|Rondelli holt Snoopy zurückAm nächsten Tag steht unvermittelt Direktor Rondelli auf dem Martinshof. Er hat von seiner Tochter erfahren, dass es Snoopy wieder gut geht und möchte das Pony wieder mitnehmen. Bibi, Tina und Alex protestieren, doch Frau Martin muss dem Zirkusdirektor zustimmen, dass es nicht rechtens wäre dem Direktor sein gesundes Pony vorzuenthalten, denn eine einzige Vorstellung Bibis gegen ein gesundes Pony, das wäre kein fairer Handel. So müssen die Freunde mit ansehen, wie Snoopy wieder abgeholt wird. In der Martinshofküche überlegen sie sich einen Plan und Bibi schickt sofort eine Nachricht per Kartoffelbrei an Eva um ihr davon zu erzählen. Unbemerkt reißt inzwischen Felix aus seiner Box aus um seinem neuen Freund zu folgen. Auf dem Weg sind jedoch einige Waldarbeiter, die Bäume beschneiden. Beim Geräusch der lauten Säge erschrickt Felix und läuft in den Wald davon. Natürlich bleibt das Verschwinden des Fohlens nicht lange unbemerkt und bald machen Bibi, Tina und Alex sich auf die Suche nach dem jungen Hengst. Sie finden Sabrinas Fohlen und können es wohlbehalten zurück zum Martinshof bringen. thumb|200px|PferdeprinzessinenAls Eva die Nachricht erhält ist sie sofort einverstanden und kommt zum Martinshof, wo Bibi, Tina und Alex sie schon erwarten. Zusammen studieren die Mädchen eine Zirkusnummer auf ihren Pferden ein und Bibi unterrichtet den Zirkusdirektor davon, dass sie heute Abend doch noch einmal auftreten würde. Ihm kommt dies gerade Recht, denn wie er festgestellt hat, ist Snoopy für die abendliche Vorstellung doch noch nicht wieder bereit ist. Umso überraschter ist er, als am Abend nicht nur Bibi, sondern auch Tina und vor allem seine eigene Tochter auf dem Rücken ihrer Pferde in die Manege geritten kommen. Nach dem Ende der Vorstellung ist er begeistert und gestattet seiner Tochter auch weiterhin ihre Nummer vorzuführen. Mit Eva und Soltan als neuer Attraktion braucht der Direktor Snoopy nicht mehr so dringend und erlaubt dem Pony auf den Martinshof zurückzukehren. Sprecher Abweichungen vom Hörspiel *Eva Rondelli kommt im Hörspiel nicht vor *auch Doktor Eichhorn kommt nicht vor, stattdessen hext Bibi Snoopys Fessel heil *im Hörspiel holt Direktor Rondelli Snoopy heimlich von der Martinshofkoppel, während er ihm hier von Frau Martin bekommt *Felix nimmt in der Zeichentrickepisode einen größeren Stellenwert ein, auch die ihn umschwärmenden Ferienkinder werden im Hörspiel nicht erwähnt; stattdessen werden im Hörspiel Snoopy und Hoheit große Freunde *Holger kommt im Hörspiel, aber nicht in der Zeichentrickepisode vor *Frau Martin hingegen war im Hörspiel nicht dabei, ebenso wenig Alex *Bibi verhext im Hörspiel den Zirkusdirektor in ein Pferd Bibis Hexsprüche *Eene meene buchstabiert, Jackenärmel repariert. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Doppelsinn, ne Nachricht soll zum Doktor hin. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Flitzebogen, Kartoffelbrei komm hergeflogen. Hex-hex! *Eene meene i seriosly ill, über Sabrina stehst du still. Hex-hex! *Eene meene ohne Eile, ich geh' sicher auf dem Seile. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Blütenduft, Kartoffelbrei schweb' in der Luft. Hex-hex! *Eene meene wear of head snake, nen Looping dreh, apple cake. Hex-hex! *Eene meene Pappkartons, es schneie bunte Luftballons. Hex-hex! *Eene meene eins im Sinn, bring das schnell zu Eva hin. Hex-hex! *Donnerkeil, Brücke heil. Hex-hex! (Blitzhexspruch) *Eene meene großes Meer, zum Üben ne Manege her. Hex-hex! Referenzen Kategorie:Zeichentrickepisoden